The present technology, in general, relates to sulfo-estolides. More particularly, the present technology relates to automatic or machine dishwashing compositions of sulfo-estolides derivatives and salts of sulfo-estolides and the various applications and/or processes of utilizing them. Dishwashing detergent compositions suitable for washing dishes, glasses, eating and cooking utensils are extremely difficult to formulate because of the many factors encountered which are not encountered in providing detergent compositions for other uses. Food soil is removed partially by mechanical action of the water jets and partly by physico-chemical action such as wetting, emulsification, adhesion of soiled substrate, alkalinity, oxidation potential, soil suspension and foam control to name a few. Further, compositions must be low-foaming since foam can cause the dishwashing machines not only to overflow but cushions and impedes the mechanical operation of the machine to the extent that performance is measurably decreased. Foam is caused partially by the choice of surfactants used and partially by the accumulation of protein food soils such as egg solids and milk solids that accumulate during the wash cycle that have a tendency to foam. Also, since most dishwashing detergents are composed of inorganic alkaline salts, the fatty food soils become saponified in the hot solution and produce copious foam in the machine, even if the inorganic dishwashing detergent itself does not foam.
Further, recently there exists a challenge for the development of more environmentally friendly or “green” machine dishwashing detergents, as state and federal regulations are restricting the amount and use of phosphates and chlorine in detergents. The desirability of avoiding phosphates in detergents is well recognized, and phosphorus compounds have been banned from laundry detergents for many years, though machine dishwashing detergents have been exempted from phosphate ban on the basis that promote the idea that phosphates are necessary for acceptable washing performance. Phosphorus based compounds, when released into the water sources such as lakes, rivers, and bays, serve as nutrients for plant growth, especially algae growth, resulting in the deterioration of water quality. The algae blooms in lakes and ponds can suffocate plants and animals that live in and around those bodies of water and seriously disrupt the quality of waterways. Further, conventional dishwashing detergent options may also contain chlorine, which the production and use of, ultimately creates toxins which are dangerous for people and the environment. Further, chlorine-based compounds and/or phosphorous-based compounds can be detrimental to the items being washed and lead to wearing and degradation of the dishware items. Therefore, there has been also a challenge in the art for non-foaming green formulations of automatic or machine dishwashing detergents that still provide adequate cleaning capabilities.